Emralda
by jrfess
Summary: This is the story about a boy alone in the woods. This is the story about revenge, betrayel, redemption, and what lies beyond the grave. This is the story about the green dragon. This is the story about Emralda.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Spine, The Heritage, And The Egg**

_ No food for two days. I must have food, _Danny thought as his stomach grumbled. He was alone in the spine, hunting. After his father had died, he had spent most of his time there. _This sucks. I wish I could just buy some. But no, because of my no good lousy father. I wish I could have had a better father. _

It was then he heard the twig snap. He twisted and shot in the direction he had heard the noise come from. He followed the arrow. After a few seconds he came across the body of an elk. The arrow was sticking through the chest of the animal.

_ I'll eat good tonight, for the first time in a while, he_ thought.

He then got around to skinning and cooking the elk. The meat was delicious. Danny was not sure if it was because he had cooked it well, or because that he had not eaten in awhile.

He then got around to setting up camp. He set up his tent, then got around to making the fire. He made a pile of the driftwood he had collected throughout the day. "Brisingr," he muttered Nothing happened. _Dang_, _I wish I could use magic. _He picked up two sticks and started rubbing them together. He then got into the tent and promptly fell asleep. He dreamt a bad dream.

_ He was lying on his cot, in the highest tower of the castle in Ura 'baen_. _He could hear the sound of battle through his window. I hope they slay my father, he thought. The world would be off good without Galbatorix. It went on like this for hours. Then he heard the cry of victory. He jumped up and peered through the window. There, through all the people and smoke from the burning houses, he saw his fathers body. He started cheering on with them. He saw Eragon and his dragon Saphira flying around above them._

Half way through the night his dream morphed into a different scene.

_He was standing before the high table at which sat Eragon, Nasuada, Orin, Orik, and beside it, Saphira. Eragon was stating all the crimes he thought that Danny had committed. He then banished him from the land. _

Danny woke screaming.

The next morning, he made breakfast from the left over elk and some eggs he had found in a bird's nest. When he finished his soup, he went out to search for some fire wood.

_ I will only be able to stay here for another day at most. They might still be looking for me._

He had an arm full of fire wood when his foot caught on something_. _He picked himself up and looked for what had tripped him. There, imbedded in the ground, was a green stone.

_ A dragon egg,_ he thought in wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The hatchling**_

Danny had been traveling for a week when the egg hatched. He had at first only felt a slight nudge from inside his back pack. Then as a the hours progressed, the nudging had become full on shoving. It bounced around so much it almost fell out of his pack on 3 separate occasions.

Eventually, he had to stop and take the egg out of his pack. It had numerous cracks in it. The bright green it had been originally had morphed into a sort of dark, dark green.

The shaking had started to get worse. It was so bad he was afraid it would fall. The numerous cracks had doubled in amount. He had also started to hear a few faint feeble chirps.

It was noon on the 7th day since he had found the egg that it hatched. The egg started shaking so bad that it fell out of his lap and rolled almost all the way up the hill he was standing on. When he finally caught up with the egg, he saw a little nose sticking out of the shell. He watched as the nose pushed at the shell until there was a hole big enough for his head. As he stuck his head out he could see the hazel eyes staring at him.

Eventually the dragon shouldered his way out of the shell. When it did, it started licking the vertebra off itself. It was then that he noticed the slender build of it's body. The dragon had stopped licking itself and had started playing around in the grass. As it finished playing, it stood up and purposely walked toward him.

Danny froze. The dragon came up and nuzzled his legs. He reached down and patted the dragon's nose.

A sharp pain entered his body through his hand. It felt like his blood had turned into molten lava. Pain was his main feeling as the world faded into a darkness so deep, it seemed endless.

As he woke he felt the dragon nudging him. He look ed to see the grassy color of it's fur.

_What should I name you, _thought Danny.

_Actually, are you a girl or a boy?_

It was then he felt a surge of stand offishness, as if it felt he should know if it's a girl or a boy.

_Definitely female,_ he thought.

_But what to name you?_

It was then he noticed the grassy color of it's scales for the second time.

_I'll name you…Emralda_


End file.
